Escúchame
by joshy-cz
Summary: Syaoran la ama y ella lo ve como amigo. Ella ama a su mejor amigo y él a su mejor amiga. Un cuadrado amoroso que parece no llegar a ningún lado. Historia interactiva.


¿Cuántas veces los he desesperado con el rumbo que llevo en las historias?

Me consta que son varias.

Por eso quise hacer algo especial para el 14 de febrero, para demostrarles que en verdad amo al fandom y que los llevo en el corazón.

"Escúchame" no es una historia común y corriente, será una historia interactiva donde ustedes, los lectores, podrán decidir el rumbo de la trama.

¿Cómo ven?

El primer capítulo y el último serán de mi entera creación, pero los que vayan en medio ustedes los irán escribiendo.

Pero no será tan fácil, desarrollaré las mejores ideas capítulo a capitulo y, en el caso de Wattpad, estarán dedicados a los creadores, cuando las ideas salgan de fanfiction, daré los respectivos créditos.

Aunque una cosa les aviso: siempre, al final de cada capítulo (que no sé cuántos vayan a ser) dejaré una regla que se debe respetar sí o sí.

Espero les guste esta loca idea que venía tramando desde Enero y que participen mucho.

¡Los quiero!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para tortu... Eh, para crear universos :D

Summary: Syaoran la ama y ella lo ve como amigo. Ella ama a su mejor amigo y él a su mejor amiga.

Un cuadrado amoroso que parece no llegar a ningún lado.

Historia interactiva.

* * *

Escúchame

* * *

La primera vez que la vio tenía chocolate por toda la cara y lágrimas en los ojos. Y no por haber comido un pastel que le estaba prohibido.

Era su cumpleaños y su madre le había organizado una fiesta en el parque Pingüino. Un lugar poco privado en el que ni siquiera se podía cerrar una sección para el festejo. Pero su familia era rara, y ese día resultó más desastroso de lo que en un inicio creyó.

Siete años, la edad perfecta para demostrar que su gesto de enojo iba en serio y dejar al descubierto su renuencia a festejar con los hijos de los amigos de su padre.

Pero como ya se dijo, el lugar no era privado, así que a su fiesta se colaron niños que iban pasando. La comida se acabó de un momento a otro, el brincolin estaba repleto y el payaso le había regalado juguetes a todos menos a él.

Con tantos críos corriendo de un lado a otro, jamás pudo hacerle saber que él era el festejado.

Así que en un berrinche digno de su edad, se fue a un árbol y recargó un pie en él mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, la boca torcida y los brazos cruzados al pecho.

—Bakas —espetó observando a los niños que peleaban por quién sería el primero en la carrera de costales que estaba por empezar.

Pero incluso con tanta gente yendo de lado a lado, su madre lo mantuvo vigilado para que no desapareciera como ya había amenazado.

Bufó exasperado y miró al cielo rogando porque esas nubes grises soltaran su furia y arruinara una fiesta que sentía ajena. Quería ir a casa a leer, a tocar su violín o a jugar con Spi, su labrador color miel.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó estando frente a su pastel a punto de soplar la vela que le concedería un deseo. Tal vez funcionaría pedirlo de esa manera si el que los concedía se daba cuenta de lo miserable que en aquel momento se sentía.

—Deseo un día inolvidable —musitó en un hilo de voz y sopló con fuerza.

Aire movió su cabello castaño y experimentó una sensación rara en su pecho, como si algo hubiera hecho click con él.

Se escucharon risas y gritos en medio de jadeos de sorpresa y abrió los ojos para encontrar a unos metros una conmoción. Su madre tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro y negaba mientras que su padre la abrazaba y decía algo a la gente a su alrededor.

Frunció el ceño extrañado y se dispuso a caminar hasta su familia para descubrir que los tenía tan alterados. Pues incluso su prima Meiling levantaba un puño hacia el cielo en ademán de amenaza.

Dio tres pasos y se detuvo de golpe cuando percibió el sonido de un llanto. Era ligero, mucho, casi un susurro que bien pudo pasar inadvertido de no haber sido porque él le puso demasiada atención.

Giró sobre su eje más no encontró la fuente, seguía con un enorme árbol como única compañía.

Otro sollozo y ligeros jadeos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Ladeó la cabeza confundido al darse cuenta que provenían del árbol. Dudó y miró a su familia que parecía ocupada explicando algo a los asistentes y colados hasta que finalmente se dirigió hasta el árbol.

Puso una mano en el tronco y miró hacia arriba; las hojas bailaban en un vaivén impulsadas por el aire que hacía su cabello hacia un lado. Bajó el brazo y caminó hacia el costado para luego asomarse a la parte trasera del árbol.

Y fue cuando la vio.

Era una pequeña de menor estatura que vestía un peto amarillo con blusa blanca. Tenía las manos sobre su rostro y dos pequeñas coletas adornaban su cabeza de cabello castaño claro. El cuerpo de la niña se sacudía a causa de los sollozos y él miró alrededor como esperando encontrar la razón de su lamento.

Pero al no descubrir la fuente, regresó la atención a la niña y con pasos llenos de duda e incertidumbre, se acercó hasta que pudo tocar su hombro.

—Oye —susurró haciéndola sobresaltar y bajar las manos a gran velocidad para, acto seguido, mirarlo con pavor.

Syaoran hizo la cabeza de lado al encontrar su rostro cubierto de aparente lodo. No podía detallar en sus facciones, pero sus ojos de color esmeralda, lo veían con miedo mientras lágrimas se derramaban.

—¿Estás bien? —terminó preguntando al ver a la chica en tan mal estado.

—Juro que fue un accidente, los niños... ¡Ellos me empujaron! —exclamó entre balbuceos y sollozos.

El castaño frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Huh?

La pequeña volvió a ocultar su rostro.

—Lo arruiné, ahora no tendrá un feliz cumpleaños y no podrá pedir un deseo —masculló sin dejar de llorar.

Entonces Syaoran se asomó por un lado del árbol y vio que su padre había levantado el pastel de chocolate que hacía semanas encargaron. Sólo que... Ya no era el pastel que vio en la mañana, tenía un enorme hueco a la mitad y como dos manos incrustadas a los lados.

Regresó la atención a la que se lamentaba y fue cuando detalló en su ropa llena de lo que ahora sabía que era chocolate, también las manos estaban llenas del betún color café y el cabello del frente tenía restos de pastel.

Poco a poco fue cuadrando lo que la niña le dijo y entendió que cayó sobre la tarta de cumpleaños que no tenía ganas de probar en medio de tanta gente que lo tenía hastiado.

—Ya lo pedí —dijo con indiferencia.

Orbes verdes se asomaron por sobre las pequeñas manos y la pequeña parpadeó múltiples veces como no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

—¿Eres el... El...?

Él asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—En teoría, si te soy sincero no me siento nada especial —contestó antes de sacar un pañuelo azul de sus jeans—. Toma, pareces el monstruo del pantano.

La niña entrecerró los ojos pero alcanzó lo ofrecido y con algo de esfuerzo se fue quitando el betún de chocolate de su piel. Syaoran se apoyó a su lado en el árbol y la esperó en silencio.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu propia fiesta? —cuestionó la chica en voz baja.

El chico bufó y miró al cielo.

—Esa ya no es mi fiesta, se convirtió en un evento social desastroso.

Silencio los envolvió hasta que la niña se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo lavaré, creo que está inservible así —murmuró y él bajó la mirada para ver de qué hablaba.

El pañuelo estaba lleno de betún, atrás quedó el color azul y efectivamente, de guardarlo, se ensuciaría el pantalón nuevo que su madre le compró para la ocasión.

Levantó la mirada y encontró un rostro aún con rastros de chocolate pero que ya era más reconocible. La niña tenía facciones muy finas: labios delgados, nariz respingada, pestañas onduladas y cejas perfectamente bien delineadas. Todo junto a un gesto infantil de lamento y culpa.

—No importa, te lo regalo —dijo él a la par que tomaba asiento en el suelo.

La pequeña lo vio con sorpresa, incluso tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Es tu cumpleaños, debería ser yo la que te regale y en vez de eso... —Mordió su labio inferior y sus orbes verdes se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más—. Al menos déjame reponer tu pastel.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

La niña miró hacia el frente, al kiosko de dulces y levantó un dedo.

—Dame un minuto —exclamó antes de correr en dirección a lo que había visto.

El castaño la vio ir, hablar y señalar algo dentro del kiosko mientras se ponía de puntas. Era bastante baja y eso le causó cierta gracia. Notó que la anciana que atendía el lugar le dio varias servilletas e incluso le ofreció un tazón de agua para que limpiara los restos de pastel.

Pasó más de un minuto, en lo que ella se limpió el rostro y cabello, hasta que sacó unas monedas que entregó a cambio de algo con envoltura. No alcanzó a vislumbrar qué era.

Lo que sí pudo ver, fue a la niña regresar en medio de brincos con el rostro libre de chocolate. Llegó frente a él y literalmente saltó y se dejó caer en cuclillas frente a él mientras que con sus manos le ofreció un diminuto pastel de chocolate.

—Feliz cumpleaños... Eh...

Él parpadeó varias veces e hizo la cabeza de lado sin quitar la mirada de lo que le estaba entregando.

—Syaoran —dijo en un hilo de voz.

La niña sonrió con emoción.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran —repitió moviendo las manos para que tomara de ellas el regalo.

El aludido sintió algo subir por su garganta y su corazón dar una pirueta, pero tomó el pastel en bolsa y lo miró como si fuera una cosa de otro mundo.

—Gracias —musitó sabiendo que sus mejillas se habían llenado de color.

La niña se sentó a su lado poniendo las manos en su regazo. Sus hombros quedaron pegados y ella apoyó la cabeza en el árbol.

—Soy Sakura, por cierto. —La escuchó decir mientras dejaba el pastel en sus piernas—. ¿Crees que tu deseo se cumpla aunque no apagaste una vela?

El castaño escuchaba a su familia llamarlo y aún así permaneció sentado. Observaba lo que la chica le había dado sintiendo que era algo sumamente preciado.

—Algo me dice que ya se cumplió —susurró notando de reojo que Sakura había cerrado los ojos antes de suspirar con contentamiento.

Definitivamente ese cumpleaños fue un día inolvidable.

* * *

Los años pasaron y ellos trajeron cambios junto a personas nuevas.

En primera instancia estaba Tomoyo, una chica de cabello negro con ojos amatistas que era amante de la moda y las cámaras. La chica bien podría ser modelo de no ser por su pasión por estar tras bambalinas.

Gustaba de ayudar en los festivales y de hacer ropa especialmente para la castaña despistada que en algún punto se convirtió su mejor amiga.

También llegó Eriol, un chico proveniente de Inglaterra que amaba la música casi tanto como él. De hecho, fue ese tema en común el que los terminó sumiendo en una amistad un tanto extraña, pues el inglés tenía una personalidad un tanto coqueta y más deshinibida que él.

Muchas veces deseó que nada cambiara, estaba cómodo con la vida que había armado... Hasta cierto día en el que la castaña puso su mundo de cabeza con la pregunta más extraña:

—¿Soy besable?

Syaoran se atragantó con la papa que metió a su boca, incluso tosió varias veces y supuso que se puso azul porque su amiga se levantó a gran velocidad y le pegó en la espalda con cierta desesperación.

—Dios, respira —exclamó ella entre golpes mientras el castaño tosía.

Finalmente jadeó metiendo todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones y se limpió las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos a causa del ahogo.

Cuando logró retomar el aliento, Sakura puso el vaso de limonada frente a él y lo vio consternada.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió y bebió un poco, tosió de nuevo y se golpeó el pecho para tratar de bajar el trozo de papa que aún sentía en la garganta.

—Se me fue por otro lado —justificó con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y lo vio escéptica mientras que él se aclaró la garganta. Una vez que todo regresó a la normalidad —o algo así—, llevó sus ojos ambarinos a su mejor amiga.

—¿Decías?

La chica lo vio impasible por unos segundos hasta que finalmente suspiró y negó.

—Nada, olvídalo —dijo descartando la situación.

Sin embargo, Syaoran se quedó con la pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza y con la duda de porqué la castaña quería conocer aquella información.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde esa día, tiempo en el que vio a su mejor amiga acercarse mucho a Eriol y no entendiendo la razón, pues eran como agua y aceite. Y por más que anhelaba preguntar qué tanto cuchicheaban, una parte de él se aferraba a permanecer en la ignorancia, pues temía saber la respuesta y descubrir que la pregunta de la castaña, tenía que ver con su mejor amigo.

Estaban a escasos meses de graduarse de la preparatoria y ante él habían unas cuantas cartas de aceptación a la universidad.

—¿Juilliard? —preguntaron a su espalda con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué no sabía que era una opción?

Syaoran suspiró de manera disimulada mientras escribía un reporte. La carta de aceptación acababa de llegar y tenía sentimientos encontrados a pesar de que sus padres estaban extasiados.

—Porque no la es, ni siquiera sé porque mandé la solicitud —respondió tajante.

Sintió un golpe en su silla y endureció la mandíbula antes de girarse para observar al chico de lentes que yacía en el suelo con su carta en las manos.

—Estamos hablando de la mejor escuela de artes, ¿cómo puedes no estar gritando de emoción y llamando a cierta amiga?

Syaoran revolvió su cabello y lo miró de soslayo. Si era honesto, la había estado evitando con éxito desde el día en el que casi muere ahogado.

—Porque no iré, está del otro lado del mundo —rebatió tomando su carta de manos del inglés—. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

Eriol hizo girar los ojos y silbó.

—Una promesa que hicieron a los once años, no creo que ella se moleste porque vas detrás de tus sueños, sería egoísta si lo hiciera.

El castaño levantó la mirada y la clavó en el chico que había cruzado los brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su cama para ver al techo.

—En el caso hipotético de que me fuera... ¿cuidarías de Sakura?

Orbes azules lo miraron incrédulos, incluso tenía una ceja arqueada para acompañar el gesto.

—¿Cuidarla de qué? ¿La vida?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras simulaba leer de nuevo su carta de aceptación.

—No sé... Tomoyo se va a París, ¿cierto? Eres el único que no ha decidido a que universidad irá —alegó no sabiendo como indagar sobre los planes del chico.

Eriol regresó la cabeza al colchón.

—Se supone, estaba pensando ir también a Francia —masculló.

El castaño lo vio con escepticismo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—O tomar un año sabático, aún no tengo idea de lo que haré con mi vida —musitó sin dejar de ver hacia arriba.

—Tus padres deben estar emocionados —suspiró Syaoran mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—En parte sí, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta matricularse en cualquier universidad? Creen que me puedo hacer de una beca en un año —alegó y le dio un guiño antes de regresar a su posición—. A todo esto ¿por qué cuidaría a Sakura? Ya no es una niña.

El castaño lo vio con algo de seriedad, acto que el inglés ignoró pues parecía fascinado con el techo de su habitación.

—Porque es despistada, confía demasiado en la gente y... No sé, ¿por qué es tu amiga? —dijo irónico.

El inglés carraspeó.

—Ya te dije, probablemente también me vaya. —Se incorporó y se acercó al castaño para darle dos palmadas en el hombro derecho—. Deberías aceptar e irte a Juilliard, Dios sabe que aquí no piensas llegar lejos.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras veía a su amigo caminar a la puerta de su recámara.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —exclamó y solo recibió una sacudida de mano como respuesta.

Ya lo había dicho, Eriol era la persona más extraña del planeta.

* * *

Le gustaba llegar temprano a la escuela, era de los pocos momentos donde podía practicar con su violín sin que ojos inquisitivos se entrometieran. Aunque eso implicaba levantarse dos horas antes, no le importaba, las melodías que sacaba de su instrumento favorito eran suficiente incentivo para sacrificar horas de sueño.

Sabía tocar todo tipo de canciones con el violín, incluso una vez Eriol lo retó a tocar una melodía de Linkin Park. Y ahí se encontraba, tocando Numb en medio de la vacía aula de música.

La música lo envolvía mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, movía el arco con experticia y su cuerpo acompañaba cada nota como si el violín ya fuera parte de sí.

Al terminar, abrió los ojos para ver el sol saliendo en el horizonte y se sobresaltó al escuchar aplausos detrás. Volteó y suspiró aliviado al ver que no era un séquito de fans.

Orbes amatistas lo vieron con diversión y él hizo girar los ojos.

—Ya, no soy miedoso. —Se adelantó a justificar mientras la chica se adentraba al aula.

Tomoyo rio y lo observó guardar el violín en su estuche.

—Creí que dejarías esa manía de venir a ensayar ahora que tienes a Juilliard en la bolsa —dijo cruzando los brazos.

Syaoran bufó y la vio con fastidio.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que Eriol no te diga?

La chica rio y puso un dedo en su mentón.

—Sí la hay, pero ese es tema de otro costal —contestó con picardía—. En fin, ¿por qué Sakura no me ha llamado gritando de emoción?

El castaño cerró su estuche antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro.

—Porque no tengo la más mínima intensión de decirle —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No vas a tomar la beca?

Syaoran abrió la boca para contestar pero la cabeza de cierta chica se asomó por la puerta. Ella le sonrió de manera adorable antes de saludarlo con la mano. Le pareció curioso que no saliera de detrás del muro.

Tomoyo se giró para ver qué había captado su atención y un gesto de expectativa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Sakura bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se llenaron de color.

—Me siento ridícula —masculló.

El castaño la vio confundido.

—¿Por qué?

Ojos verdes lo vieron temerosos antes de desviar la mirada.

—Mejor me cambio, esto no va a funcionar —susurró desapareciendo una vez más tras el muro a lo que la otra chica gruñó.

—Oh no, no me hiciste venir tan temprano para echarte para atrás —exclamó con enojo saliendo a grandes zancadas del salón.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Pero al ver su reloj y darse cuenta de la hora, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó fuera del aula.

Sin embargo, justo a punto de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo como si hubiera chocado con un inexistente muro. Su boca se abrió ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa y su corazón dio una voltereta.

Ahí estaba su mejor amiga, vestida de una falda color rosa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Tenía listones a un costado y era entablada. Llevaba una blusa blanca de manga corta que era vagamente holgada y que incluso así, se cernía a su cuerpo al estar dentro de la falda.

Era toda una obra de arte, o al menos eso pensó sintiendo su garganta quedarse seca y la voz desaparecer.

Sakura tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a ella y el rostro sumamente rojo mientras que Tomoyo la sostenía por los hombros.

—¿Verdad que se ve bien? —dijo la mencionada asomando el rostro de detrás de su amiga.

El abrió y cerró la boca múltiples veces sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y sus manos llenarse de sudor. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada un momento antes de levantarla levemente.

Sakura lo miraba expectante y con cierta vergüenza.

Miró hacia un lado y apretó el agarre en su violín.

—Supongo... —Se volvió a aclarar la garganta y observó los ojos amatistas que bien lo estaban intentando asesinar—. Sí, te ves bien —rectificó temiendo por su vida.

La castaña le dio otra de esas sonrisas que podían iluminar el día más nublado y volteó de un salto hacia Tomoyo.

—Creo que me quedaré así —anunció aplaudiendo—. Gracias por venir tan temprano, te debo una.

Tomoyo asintió y la abrazó mientras lo veía curiosa, como esperando algo de él. Sin embargo, un celular tintineó y Sakura sacó su aparato rosa del interior de la falda.

—Es Eriol, lo voy a alcanzar —dijo antes de casi correr fuera del salón.

Y todo se desvaneció alrededor de Syaoran uniendo dos y dos. ¿Acaso su amiga se había arreglado para llamar la atención de cierto inglés?

Llevó la mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró con disimulo sintiendo su estómago revolverse y la respiración entrecortarse. Trató de concentrarse en el sonido del latido de su corazón que de pronto le resonó en la cabeza.

Fue tanta su enajenación, que se sobresaltó ante el toque en su hombro y miró con sorpresa a la chica que permaneció en el aula.

—Estás pálido —dijo Tomoyo consternada.

El castaño la vio antes de bajar la mirada al estuche que sostenía con fuerza.

—Desvelado, debería dejar de ver series a altas horas de la madrugada —bromeó y se reajustó el tirante de su mochila.

—O podrías dejas de callar lo que sientes —rebatió ella mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

Syaoran fingió demencia e indiferencia.

—Nada que callar, en todo caso debería decirle lo de Juilliard, es lo único que le he ocultado —aseguró sintiendo las palabras como acidez en la garganta.

La chica lo miró incrédula y suspiró.

—Vaya, sí que eres necio —murmuró negando.

Syaoran la ignoró y pasó a su lado para salir del salón. Antes de incorporarse al pasillo volteó.

—¿Sabías que Eriol se quiere ir a Francia?

El gesto de Tomoyo se tornó un tanto serio y escuchó el ligero bufido.

—Eso dice, pero ni él sabe lo que quiere. —Casi espetó y la vio empuñar las manos—. Hazme un favor y no le digas que estoy aquí, no quiero lidiar con él tan temprano.

Syaoran la vio confundido pero asintió apartándose y encaminándose hacia su casillero. La respuesta de la pelinegra se le hizo rara, pues lo último que supo de sus amigos es que habían pasado parte de las vacaciones de primavera en una playa en la que sin querer se encontraron.

Frunció el ceño y negó ante la vaga idea que se formó en su mente.

De haber pasado algo entre ellos, Eriol le habría contado... ¿cierto?

* * *

La clase de deportes por lo normal le ayudaba a relajarse. Además de amar la música, tenía cierto cariño por las actividades físicas. Era por eso que de vez en cuando jugaba básquet, fútbol o solo corría alrededor del campo de americano.

Sin embargo, aquél día estaba tenso y cada canasta que intentó, fracasó.

Sakura estaba ahí, y llamaba la atención de más de uno de sus compañeros, y ese en sí no era su problema, era el que sí había captado el interés del que se decía su mejor amigo.

Ambos hablaban en las gradas y Sakura sonreía emocionada cuando Eriol enredaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo o le decía algo que la hacía sonrojar. Por más que intentaba ignorar la escena, sus ojos se desviaban del juego para concentrarse en la pareja.

Pareja, odiaba usar esa palabra para describir a sus mejores amigos.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda y volteó molesto. Yamazaki le había lanzado el balón para traerlo de regreso.

—¡Eh, Li! ¿Vas a jugar o no? —preguntó recuperando el balón.

Syaoran hizo un ademán descartando la pregunta y salió de la cancha para sentarse en la banca y tomar de su bebida energética. Revolvió su cabello y suspiró tratando de retomar el aliento, cerró los ojos y negó a la par que tragaba pesado.

Sakura se veía hermosa, era imposible que Eriol ignorara tal cosa. Tal vez, finalmente dejaría el juego de lado para dar paso a algo mucho más serio.

Y él saldría huyendo a Nueva York para no tener que ser parte de eso.

—¡Syaoran! —exclamó esa voz que muchas veces llegaba a soñar y vio desconcertado a la castaña sentarse junto a él. ¿Cuando cruzó?

Miró las gradas y encontró a Eriol en su celular con un gesto un tanto serio.

—¿No estabas con...? —Se detuvo y negó.

Su amiga ladeó la cabeza y entrelazó las manos en su regazo.

—Estaba, pero te vi aquí con tu gesto de fastidio y preferí venir a verte.

Syaoran le dio media sonrisa.

—Me siento halagado.

Sakura guiñó un ojo.

—Ya vez, soy maravillosa.

El castaño rio y negó antes de mirar de nuevo a las gradas donde Eriol ahora veía a la nada con una expresión de enojo.

¿Estaría así porque la hermosa castaña lo dejó de lado?

—Y... Sabes... Aún tengo esa duda que mencioné hace unos días —masculló la chica en voz muy baja.

Él volteó y la encontró sonrojada. Puso los brazos sobre sus piernas y entrelazó las manos frente a él.

—Oh, vaya... —musitó mirando hacia el costado—. Ah, sabes... No sé...

—¡Li! ¡Regresa a la cancha! —exclamó su profesor de deportes haciéndolos saltar a ambos.

Sakura lo miró avergonzada y él suspiró levantándose.

—¡Voy! —gritó antes de ver a su mejor amiga, señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar—. ¿Hablamos al rato?

Creyó verla suspirar fastidiada pero levantó las comisuras de sus labios y asintió.

—Dale, regresaré con Eriol —le informó incorporándose y pasando ambas manos por su falda para alisar inexistentes arrugas.

Syaoran experimentó un hueco abrirse en el estómago pero regresó a la cancha exhalando aire por la boca.

Tal vez debería agarrar a su mejor amigo a solas y preguntarle por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

* * *

A la hora de la salida normalmente se quedaba a practicar una o dos horas más. Pero estaba tan cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, que prefirió regresar a su casa después de tomar una larga ducha.

Salió por el patio de atrás, sacó su celular de la bolsa de sus jeans y leyó un mail que le enviaron de una universidad de Tokio. Era otra beca. Una menos generosa que la de Juilliard.

Suspirando guardó el aparato y al levantar la mirada se detuvo pasmado. A unos pasos de él, justo debajo de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la escuela, estaban Eriol y Sakura.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo tenía anonadado, era que su amigo tenía a la chica agarrada por las mejillas mientras que ella apoyó las manos en su pecho y parecían estar en medio de un... ¿Beso?

Jadeó ligeramente e incluso dio un paso atrás.

Así que era cierto, su amiga sentía algo por el inglés. Sintió su estómago caer al suelo y una presión en el pecho que le afectó la respiración. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera fuerte y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Se obligó a desviar la mirada y tragar con fuerza. Suspiró y decidió darle la espalda a la escena más dolorosa de su vida.

Regresó sobre sus pasos sintiendo su corazón resquebrajarse y un peso instalarse sobre su espalda al no saber qué hacer, ni cómo volver a ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

* * *

Llamada tras llamada fue dejando que su celular se apagara. Sakura nunca había sido tan insistente de cuando hablar se trataba, pero al sospechar el tema que quería tratar, prefirió ignorar a pesar de las veces que este vibró.

Estaba sobre su cama viendo al techo como hacía unos días su amigo estuvo haciendo. Tenía una mano sobre el pecho y con la otra movía los dedos como si estuviera presionando las cuerdas de su violín.

¿En qué momento Sakura se fijó en Eriol? Es más, ¿qué le veía al mujeriego de lentes?

No entendía nada, ni siquiera porqué se sentía tan atormentado, decepcionado... quebrado. Sakura era su mejor amiga.

Sí, era hermosa, eso hasta el más ciego de los hombres lo podía ver a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. No debería afectarle de tal manera que iniciara una relación con su mejor amigo. Incluso debería estarlos apoyando, ¿no?

Probablemente tenía miedo de pasar a segundo término, que la castaña lo dejara de lado por andar tomada de la mano del inglés que quién sabe si la tomaría en serio.

¡Eso era!

Tenía miedo de que Eriol la lastimara, no era que él estuviera celoso, o que sintiera algo por Sakura, más bien no quería verla sufrir porque entonces tendría que quedarse sin mejor amigo...

Vaya, ni él se creía sus tontas excusas.

_«¿Soy besable?»_

Suspiró frustrado y llevó ambas manos a su rostro para después bufar con fuerza.

—Sí lo eres —le contestó a la nada pensando en esa diminuta boca que al sonreír le hacía olvidar que había un mundo a su alrededor que giraba.

* * *

**Regla: Sakura no está fingiendo la atracción hacia Eriol.**


End file.
